Logan's Plan
by Josielynn
Summary: AU. Logan and Veronica break up after dating during most of senior year. Logan has a surfing accident and temporarily loses his memory. Let the fun begin..... Oh Rob Thomas owns the characters. I just like them. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Cassablancas spots his friend standing in the living room looking around at all the 09ers enjoying the party. He staggers over and looks drunkenly at Logan, "Hey Dude. How is your head?"

Logan Echolls looks at Dick and puts his fist out in greeting. After bumping fists he puts his fingers up to his forehead and touches the bandage. "It hurts like a bitch," he says ruefully.

Dick laughs loudly, "That was an ugly fall though Dude." He finished his beer and both guys look at the party goers.

Logan looking around the room observes, "It looks like the whole crew is here."

Dick nods and jerks his head towards the doorway to the kitchen and says, "The kegs are out on the patio." The boys start walking through the living room towards the kitchen. They weave their way through the dancing couples and groups of partiers just standing and talking. Logan greets a few of them as he follows Dick on their path to the beer.

The two young men see their friend Duncan Kane entering the house through the kitchen door. He spots Logan and walks over to stand in front of Logan and Dick. He says in a slightly exasperated tone, "Logan, you were supposed to stay in the car while I got Meg."

Logan shrugs and says totally unrepentant, "I got bored. It's a party."

Duncan raises his voice above the music from outside that is suddenly louder now someone has opened the patio door, "The doctor says I am supposed to take you home to rest."

Dick throws his arm around Logan's shoulder stating loudly, "Logan's ready to party. We are going to party all night man." Logan smiles at his friend's drunken enthusiasm.

Meg walks in through the open patio door. She looks good in her bikini top and jean shorts. Duncan turns to her and says in frustration, "Where have you been? I need to get Logan home."

Megs says apologetically, "I was talking to Veronica."

Logan perks up, "Ronnie is here? Where is she?"

Meg looks at Logan in confusion. He is looking at her obviously expecting her to answer. She says slowly, "Over by the pool Logan."

Dick interrupts, "Dude, why do you care where Veronica is?"

Logan shrugs off Dick's arm and frowns at him. He says sarcastically, "Duh, because she's my girlfriend."

Meg, Duncan and Dick all look at Logan in shock. Dick surprisingly recovers first and says his voice slurring a little, "Dude, you broke up with her."

Logan punches Dick's shoulder, "Don't even joke about that."

Dick staggers and rubs his shoulder. "I'm not joking man."

Logan frowns and says, "I would never break up with Ronnie. I'm going to marry her someday."

Logan looks around the room at all the partiers. He says, "I'm going to go find her." He looks back at Dick, Meg and Duncan and says "Later." He strides off in the direction of the pool.

They all watch him leave and then look at each other. Dick says, "What's wrong with him?"

Duncan says slowly thinking about Logan's assertion he wouldn't break up with Veronica, "The doctor said he might have some temporary memory loss."

Dick says sounding more sober, "He's forgotten finding out about Veronica and Weevil?"

Duncan answers, "He did hit his head really hard." He shakes his head at the memory. Duncan explains, "He kept wanting to call Veronica from the hospital. I hid his cell phone and told him he must have left it in his car. I pretended to call Veronica on my phone and told him I was getting her voice mail."

Meg and Dick listen to Duncan's explanation in surprise. They all stand thinking about Logan not remembering he broke up with Veronica.

Dick says, "I need another drink." He heads out the kitchen door to where the kegs are.

Meg suddenly exclaims "Oh my God! We have to stop him. He is going to find Veronica and who knows what he will say to her."

Duncan says urgently to Meg, "Please tell me that Veronica was not with a guy out there. If Logan sees her with another guy….."

Meg says reassuringly, "No she was with Wallace and Georgia."

Duncan shakes his head and says, "We'd better find Veronica before Logan does or she may give him another head injury." The two teenagers head out the patio door.

By the Pool:

Veronica is packing up her towel and sunscreen. She looks over at Georgia and says, "I'm going to head home now." Veronica finishes packing her bag and stands up.

Georgia looks up from her lounger at Veronica and says, "Do you want to go to a movie with us later?"

Veronica says, "No thanks though. I have a ton of homework this weekend." She adds as she closes her back, "Tell Wallace when he gets out of the pool that I will talk to him later."

Georgia eyes widen as she looks at Veronica. She says urgently, "Veronica, Logan is…"

***

Duncan enters the pool area and looks around. He sees Veronica talking to Georgia on the other side of the pool. Georgia is resting on a lounge chair. Veronica is standing up beside her chair putting her towel in her bag facing Georgia.

He looks over and sees Logan walking up behind Veronica. He sees Logan put his arms around Veronica from behind. As Duncan watches, Veronica turns around to look at Logan and he leans down and kisses her. Duncan sprints.

***

Logan walks up behind Veronica and puts his arms around her middle. He leans in and kisses her neck. He says quietly, "Hey Sweetheart, I've been looking for you." He breathes in her scent. She smells like suntan lotion and the uniquely sweet smell of her perfume.

Veronica stiffens and attempts to pull out of his arms. Logan tightens his arms not allowing her to move away but allows her to turn and face him. She is looking up at him her eyes widened in shock. He bends his head and places his mouth firmly over hers. He slides one hand up from her waist to cup the back of her head while he kisses her. Her mouth is parted slightly in shock and Logan touches his tongue to her lips and then past into her mouth deepening the kiss.

***

Veronica sees Logan bend his head and feels his lips on hers. She stands still for a second in shock. Her mind is processing that Logan who broke up with her a few weeks ago and hasn't talked to her since, is kissing her. She feels his arms tighten around her and his hand slide up her back to hold her head. Veronica slides her hands up to his chest to push him away when he slants his head, touches his tongue to her lips and deepens the kiss. Veronica's eyes close and she drifts away to that special place only Logan can take her. He really is the best kisser. She sighs into the kiss.

***

Logan breaks the kiss and he kisses across her cheek to her ear. He nuzzles the sensitive area behind her ear and murmurs, "Mmmm,. you feel so good." Logan feels Veronica's hands slide down from around his neck and begin to push against his chest. She says, "Logan, what…" He sucks gently on the place behind her ear that makes her breath hitch. He slides his arm down her back and hugs her closer to his body.

***

Veronica drifts back from the kiss and her mind registers that Logan is kissing her neck. She pulls her arms from around his neck and slides them down his to his chest. She pushes at his chest and tries to lean away from his firmer body but his arms are around her holding her securely to him.

"Logan, what …," she starts to say when Logan starts sucking behind her ear and her eyes roll back in her head. Damn that boy knows how much that spot behind her ear affects her. She tilts her head giving Logan more access to her neck instinctively.

She is hazily enjoying Logan's attentions when her mind drifts back to the fact that Logan broke up with her. She realizes what is happening and she pushes Logan away more firmly creating a little space between them although Logan continues to hold her in his arms. Veronica opens her mouth to speak when Duncan arriving suddenly interrupts her.

***

"Logan," he says breathing quite heavily, "The doctor says you should go home. Let me take you home."

Veronica looks at Logan and notices the bandage on his forehead. She frowns at him and says, "What happened to you?"

Logan says reassuringly, "It's nothing Ronnie. I'm OK." He smiles and waves hi to Georgia who is looking at him in shock. If Logan was looking around the pool, he would see a lot of his classmates looking at him in shock.

Duncan says quietly enough for just Veronica and Logan to hear, "Logan had a surfing accident. I took him to the hospital for stitches. We stopped to pick up Meg. I'm going to take him home."

Veronica is looking at Duncan. He is shaking his head at her behind Logan's back. Meg rushes up and stands beside Duncan breathing deeply to catch her breath.

Logan looks down at Veronica and says, "Thanks DK but Ronnie can take me home and nurse me back to health. "

He looks back at Duncan and adds, "You stay and enjoy the party."

Logan looks back at Veronica, his eyes twinkling. He squeezes her and says suggestively, "I might need a lot of TLC."

Veronica looks up at Logan and frowns. Before she can say anything, Meg grabs her arm. She pulls her from Logan's embrace and says, "Let's go out to the car." Logan frowning a little lets Veronica go although a little reluctantly.

Meg pulls Veronica to walk beside her. She leans in to whisper to Veronica as they walk. Veronica looks back at Logan and then whispers back to Meg.

Logan looks at Duncan in question. Duncan looks after the girls and shrugs, "Girls man. Who knows what Meg wants to talk to her about."

Logan smirks at his friend and says, "Maybe it's best if we don't know."

Duncan smiles back. He pats Logan's shoulder and says, "Let's go man." He walks beside Logan. He says quietly, "Maybe Veronica's working tonight. It might be better if you stayed with me."

Logan laughs at Duncan and says, "You're my best friend but I think I would rather have Ronnie tuck me in bed tonight."

They arrive at the parking area. Logan walks from Duncan over to Veronica and takes her elbow. He gently starts walking with her over to her car. Logan turns his head back and easily tells Duncan and Meg to have fun at the party. He fails to notice Duncan and Meg's uncomfortable looks or Veronica's stiff posture.

He stops when Veronica puts her hand on his arm and resists walking. He puts his hand up to his forehead and frowns a little. He says, "Let's go Ronnie. My head is really beginning to hurt."

Veronica looks back at Duncan and Meg with a 'what should I do' expression on her face. She says, "I need to go home and check on Back Up. Maybe Duncan can take you home and I'll meet you there."

Logan easily answers, "Let's go get Back Up and bring him with us. There is a lot more room at my house for him to run around anyways."

Veronica, Duncan and Meg look at him in shock. It is obvious he doesn't remember that the mansion burned down.

Logan looks back at Duncan and Meg noticing their shock. He says in explanation, "Back Up likes it at my house. He's been there a million times."

Logan turns back to Veronica and puts out his hand. He says, "Let's go Ronnie." Veronica looks at Logan for a few seconds and sighs in resignation. She reaches in her bag and gets the keys out. She looks at Logan and her eyes stray to the white patch of dressing on his forehead. She says, "Why don't we just stay at my place for a while Logan? We can go to your place later."

Logan nods in agreement and says "Sure" as he continues to hold out his hand for her. She hesitates and then puts her smaller hand in his. He closes his hand dwarfing her and gently pulls her over to her car.

Veronica looks back at Duncan and Meg. They see the worry on her face. She says meaningfully, "I'll take Logan home and let him rest a while. I have to study anyways. I'll call you if I need you."

Duncan nods at Veronica in understanding. He and Meg call out goodbye to the couple. Logan waves with his free hand as he continues to walk with Veronica towards her car. Duncan wonders if he is going to get a call later when Logan remembers he broke up with Veronica.

Duncan and Meg watch as Veronica's car heads down the driveway and turns onto the road. Duncan puts his arm around Meg and begins to lead her back to the party.

Thinking aloud Meg says, "I keep thinking about how Logan said he was going to marry Veronica someday. Wasn't that weird? "

Duncan asserts, "He loves her. He's loved her for years. He would have married her."

Meg shakes her head in frustration, "I don't believe Veronica fooled around on him."

Duncan agrees, "Me neither. Poor Logan doesn't trust anymore. All of the girls Logan dates seem to fool around on him. I just never believed Veronica would do that. She knew how much it would hurt him.

Meg ponders aloud, "Did you see that kiss Logan gave Veronica and her response? She still loves him."

Duncan nods in agreement, "Yes. I should have taken him home and picked you up after. Now it is a big mess."

Meg frowns, "I hope he doesn't hurt her anymore when he remembers why they broke up. It was hard enough on her the first time."

Duncan sighs a little and says, "Let's go and enjoy the party. We may be back in the emergency room later."

Meg smiles up at Duncan as they turn to go back in to the party.

**********

_Thank you for reading. You know what to do......_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story so Far: AU Season Two. Season one is unchanged however Veronica never broke up with Logan during the summer. Logan and Veronica dated most of senior year. There was no bus crash. She never dated Duncan the second time. Duncan is happy with Meg. Veronica helped Logan find out who really killed Felix. Logan broke up with Veronica when he found out she had spend the night with Weevil. Logan has a surfing accident and loses his memory. Thinking he is still dating Veronica, he decides to go home with her and let her look after him. Now on with the story....._

Veronica looks up from her lap top as Logan stirs on her bed. He moans and puts his hand to his head. He opens his eyes and Veronica watches as his eyes focus and he figures out where he is. He looks over at Veronica sitting at the desk. He notices she is looking at him tentatively, like she is not sure what mood he is going to be in when he awakens.

"Hey baby." Logan says groggily. "What time is it?"

Veronica answers quietly, "It's seven o'clock."

Logan yawns, "Wow, I slept three hours."

Veronica gets up slowly and walks over to the bed. She says concerned, "How does your head feel?"

Logan groans and says, "Like an elephant is sitting on it."

Veronica smiling a little at his description opens his bottle of pain pills and gets one for him. She hands him the pill and a bottle of water. Logan sit up part way, puts the pill in his mouth and takes a drink of the water. He puts the bottle back on the nightstand and looks over at Veronica. He reaches out and takes her hand and pulls her onto the bed with him.

Veronica falls into the bed beside Logan. He immediately wraps his arm around her pulling her to his side. Veronica, her eyes wide with surprise, says "Logan, you are supposed to be resting."

Logan says pouting a little, "I just want to hold you Ronnie. I haven't really seen you all day." He pulls her closer and settles them both down on the pillow. He sighs with pleasure at the feel of her in his arms.

Veronica holds herself stiffly at first but as Logan's breathing becomes slower and deeper, she relaxes her head on his shoulder and snuggles into his side. Logan sighs and pulls her even closer. He mumbles, "Love you." And then seems to drift off to sleep.

Veronica lets herself relax. She decides she will lie there for a few minutes until she is sure he is asleep. Then she will get up and get back to her studies.

It is warm and comfortable lying with Logan. She has missed the feel of being in his arms and being held close to him. She felt so protected when he held her. She closes her eyes and before too long drifts off into a sound sleep.

Logan opens his eyes after he feels her breathing and heart rate slow and he hears her soft snores. He looks down at Veronica sleeping in his arms. He stares at her peaceful face. It is a side of Veronica very few people get to see. He likes all sides of her but peaceful Veronica is one of his favorites. He gently brushes the hair away from her eyes and runs his thumb over her lips. She sighs and parts her lips at his touch. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Veronica opens her eyes and looks around. She is in her own bed. She looks over and sees that Logan is sleeping beside her. Her arms are around his body and her legs are tangled with his. Veronica starts to pull away slowly not wanting to wake Logan. She pulls one leg away and slowly starts pulling her arm from across his body. Logan moans quietly and rolls over so that Veronica is trapped beneath his body. Her hips are cradling his body and her arm is around his neck. He puts his arms more firmly around her and pulls her closer to his body. He lowers his head and starts nuzzling her neck. Veronica stiffens beneath him and says, "Logan, stop."

Logan hums quietly and trails kisses up to her mouth. He gently kisses her and Veronica says, "Logan, this is not a good idea."

Logan says sleepily, "I think it is a great idea," and covers her mouth with his. He delves his tongue in and for a second Veronica stiffens and then she relaxes and joins in the kiss. Their tongues duel and the kiss intensifies. Logan slides his hands up from her hips to her waist and then up below her breasts. He tweaks her nipple through her bra and she moans softly. He feels her press against his arousal and it is his turn to moan.

Veronica immediately stiffens and pulls away. She says, "Oh God Logan! We shouldn't be doing this." She pushes against his chest with both hands.

He pulls away slightly and looks down at her. She is looking up at him anxiously. He puts a hand up and caresses her face gently. He says lovingly, "Don't worry. I'll be OK."

Veronica looks up at Logan, her eyes luminous and large in her face. Her face is flushed from her arrousal at his kiss, his caresses and his body pressing hers into the soft bed. She bits her bottom lip in worry.

Before she can say anything, Logan rolls on his back and pulls her on top of him. He holds her securely to him and looks up at her. She looks beautiful with her golden hair mussed and her face flushed by her passion. Her lips are red from his kisses. He stares up at her his dark eyes warm and full of emotion.

Veronica finds herself suddenly on top. She puts her knees down to try and get up only to have Logan securely hold her core to his arousal. Veronica looks down at Logan and her breath catches in her chest. His eyes are dark brown like they get when he is about to make love to her. His hair is messy from sleep and her hands running through it. The bandage on his forehead is white compared to his tanned face. His lips are red from kissing her. He looks sexy. Veronica feels her core contract with arousal just looking at him. She takes a deep breath. She reaches up and touches his forehead gently. She says, "You should rest some more. "

Logan smiles wickedly at her and says, "I'll just lie here and let you do the work."

Veronica blushes and says, "I think even that is off the doctor's list of activities for tonight Logan."

Logan pushes up against her and her breath hitches. He says slowly, "We won't tell the doctor."

Veronica shakes her head and says, "Logan."

He laughs and then winces and puts his hand to his forehead. He says "Maybe you're right. Rain check?"

Veronica smiles gently at him and says, "We'll see. Now let go of me. I will go and make you some soup."

Logan slides his hands up her torso and back to her shoulders. He pulls her down and gently kisses her lips. "Thanks for looking after me."

Veronica kisses him back gently and says, "You're welcome."

She gets off of Logan and heads to the door. She turns back and gets shorts and a t shirt from her drawer. He sees they are ones she borrowed when she stayed over with him. She hands them to Logan. "Why don't you shower and by the time you are done, I will have your soup ready?"

Logan reaches for the clothes and nods at Veronica. She leaves. Logan sits on the edge of the bed. He is surprised she still has his clothes in her drawer. He thought after their breakup, she would have thrown his stuff out. He shakes his head and gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom. God it felt good holding her in his arms and kissing her again.

Logan looks around the shower and doesn't see the shampoo. He quietly opens the bathroom door and heads down the hall to the kitchen area. Veronica is talking on the phone facing the stove with her back to the room. She is slowly stirring something in a pot on the stove. Logan sees she has set two plates on the counter of the island for them. He is about to ask her where the shampoo is when he hears her says quietly, "Eli, it is different for Carmen."

Veronica is quiet for a second. She says, "I know you wish there was something you could do to make it better. All we can do is be there for her."

Veronica sighs and says sweetly, "I know you are hurting too Eli. I was there at the hospital most of the night remember?

Veronica goes on, "It's just the baby was inside her, she had more of a connection than you. It is going to take her longer to recover."

Logan feels the breath leave his body.

Veronica says quietly, "You are welcome. You can call me anytime. I am here for you both. "

Logan is standing there in shock. He can't believe what he is hearing. He starts to back quietly out of the room. He stops when he hears her next sentence.

Veronica says, "Eli, what are you going to say to Logan? He won't listen to you."

Veronica says bitingly, "You already cheated with Lilly behind his back. Why would he believe you wouldn't do that with me?"

Veronica's voice rises. "No. We have talked about this before. He has known me since I was twelve. If he doesn't know by now I would never cheat on him, then he will never know it."

There is another pause and Veronica says woodenly, "It is for the best Eli. In a few months, I will be leaving for college. I am asking you to let it go; for me."

Veronica says, "Thanks. I will drop by and see Carmen tomorrow."

Veronica says bye and hangs up.

Logan backs out of the room quietly and goes back into the bathroom. His head is spinning but not from the fall. He sits down on the edge of the tub and puts his head in his hands. He is trying to make sense of what he has heard.

Carmen was pregnant with Weevil's baby and lost it. Veronica was with Weevil and Carmen at the hospital that night when she lost the baby.

Logan runs his hands through his hair. God, she was just helping him. She is allowing all the rumors about her and Weevil to protect him and Carmen. Why didn't Veronica tell him?

Logan thinks back to the day he broke up with her. He thinks about how she told him that it wasn't her secret to tell but she didn't and wouldn't fool around on him. She asked him to trust her.

Logan stands up and paces in the small bathroom. He moans when he thinks about her face when he told her they were through and he didn't trust her. He thinks about the horrible things he said to her about her being just like Lilly and how he put up with Lilly cheating on him and he wasn't going to do that again.

His jealous nature ruined his relationship with Veronica. She's right. He has known her since she was twelve. He does know she wouldn't fool around on him. He knew as he said those horrible things to her that Veronica wasn't like Lilly. He was just hurting so bad, lashing out, jealous.

Logan sits back down on the edge of the tub. This whole situation is such a mess. After he was injured, he laid on the stretcher wishing Veronica was on her way to be with him. When the doctor told him he might experience some memory loss, the idea just popped into his head to use his injury to get closer to Veronica. He needs to see if they had anything left between them before they graduate and she goes off to college.

Logan sighs. He has missed her. His life seems to have no meaning without her in it. He doesn't want any other girls. He just wants Veronica.

He puts his head in his hands and moans again. He was going to see if he could forgive her. God what an ass he is! It's her that has to forgive him. What is he going to do now? Should he come clean and ask her to forgive him? Should he keep the charade of memory loss going?

His introspection is halted when he hears a tentative knock on the door. "Logan" she says quietly, "Are you OK?"  
Logan raises his head and says "I'm fine Veronica."

Veronica hesitates and then asks, "Are you done showering? Do you need help?"

Logan quickly says, "No I'll be a few more minutes. Where is the shampoo?"

Veronica says slowly, "In the window sill."

There is a pause while Logan locates it. He says, "Found it. Thanks."

Veronica's voice comes through the door, "The soup is ready whenever you are done."

Logan reaching in to the tub, turns on the water. He says, "Great. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hears Veronica say 'OK" and her walk back towards the kitchen.

Logan strips off his clothes and steps into the shower. He might as well wash the sand and blood off.

***

A few minutes later Logan comes into the kitchen and sees Veronica working on her laptop. She looks up and says, "Are you OK?"

Logan says quietly, "I'm fine Veronica."

Veronica gets up and motions to the island. "Sit down. I'll bring you your soup."

She heads over to the stove and stirs the soup. She carries the pot over to the island and pours some soup in his bowl and then hers. She takes the pot back to the stove. When she turns around Logan has sat down on the chair in front of his bowl. He sniffs the soup and says appreciatively, "It smells good." He reaches for his spoon and then looks up at Veronica meeting her gaze. He quietly says, "Thanks"

Veronica smiles at Logan tentatively saying, "You're welcome." Logan turns his attention to his soup. He notices it is chicken noodle. He smiles a little as he knows Veronica remembers that his mother always made it for him after his father hit him. They would sit in the kitchen and he would have the soup while his mother fussed over him gently pushing his hair off his forehead and caressing his face.

They both eat without talking; both lost in their thoughts. It is not an uncomfortable silence though. It is a silence between two people who have known each other a long time. It is the silence between two people who are both waiting for something to happen.

After eating, Veronica stands awkwardly and picks up her plate. She looks around then finally asks Logan if he wants to go back to bed or watch TV.

Logan watching her says, "Let's watch TV." He gets up and picks up his bowl and spoon. He walks over and puts them in the sink and heads over to the couch.

Veronica cleans up the kitchen while Logan is flipping through the channels.

He looks up at her and says, "Do you want to head over to my place? I have satellite?"

Veronica looks over at Logan and suggests uncomfortably, "Why don't we just stay here? "

Logan smiles at her and says ruefully, "I probably won't stay awake long anyways?

He pats the couch beside him enticingly, "Come and sit with me Ronnie."

Veronica finishes wiping down the counter and walks tentatively over and sits beside Logan. He puts his arm around her and pulls her to his side. With his other hand he changes the channel. He finds a movie and says, "I haven't seen this one in a while. Is this movie OK?"

Veronica answers, her voice quiet, "Sure. I can always watch Orlando Bloom wearing pants."

Pulling Veronica closer, Logan playfully teases, "I thought I was supposed to be the only guy you look at,"

Shaking her head at him, Veronica says quietly, "I like looking at you better Logan."

Logan leans down and kisses her forehead and says, "Thanks Babe."

They watch the movie quietly for a while. Veronica relaxes into Logan's side.

Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pants pocket and depresses the answer button. "Duncan"

Logan turns down the volume on the TV. Veronica after listening, answers quietly "Yes he is fine. I'll let you talk to him."

Veronica hands her phone to Logan and gets up to go to the kitchen. Logan puts the phone to his ear and says happily, "Hey DK. How was the party?"

He listens for a few seconds and then smiles and says, "No shit. That's Dick for you."

Veronica from the kitchen hears Logan say, "I'm glad you found it. I'll use Veronica's cell until I get mine back from you tomorrow. Do I have any missed calls?"

Logan holding the phone to his ear looks over and sees Veronica watching him from the kitchen. He motions her over to sit with him while he listens.

Logan turns his attention back to the phone call. He says, "Those can all wait until tomorrow." He watches while Veronica gets two waters out of the fridge and brings them over to the couch.

Logan smiles at something Duncan has said. He answers easily, "My head still hurts but Ronnie has been taking good care of me."

Veronica hands a bottled water to Logan. He takes it and smiles at her.

Logan says, "No. Mr. Mars is out so I am going to stay at her place tonight. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can meet up."

Logan puts his water on the table beside his end of the couch. He looks up at Veronica who is standing listening to his conversation with Duncan.

Logan lnods as he is listening to his friend, "Sure. I'll call you if I need anything. Thanks for taking me to the hospital."

He listens and then says, "I'll say goodbye to Veronica for you. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and hands it back to her.

He puts out his arm for Veronica to sit back on the couch with him. After a moment she sits down and leans into Logan's side. He puts his arm around her and settles her against him.

He looks at her for a few moments. Logan reaches over and tilts her chin up so he can see her face. He says, "I am so happy we are together Ronnie. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Veronica looks up at Logan in shock.

He goes on not seeming to notice her surprise. "I am happy dating you; really happy Ronnie. Perhaps for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to have someone really love me." He looks down at her, his expression tender and loving.

Veronica flounders and says a little emotionally, "Logan, what is causing all this?"

Logan leans down and places his forehead to hers; his brown eyes meeting her . She can read the sincerity in his. "I almost got really hurt today. All I could think about lying in the hospital was, what would I do if I didn't have you to care about me and to care about?"

Veronica bites her lower lip and says, "Logan…."

They are interrupted when Veronica's phone rings. He recognizes her father's ringtone. She takes a deep breath and pulls away from Logan slightly to get her cell phone out of her pocket. Logan leans back sitting up.

Logan listens as she talks to her dad. He gets the gist of the conversation from listening to her talk. Mr. Mars. may not be back until the day after tomorrow now. Logan thinks about the best way to handle this situation. He has more time to be with Veronica. Logan absently turns the volume back up on the TV when she is finished her call with her father. She settles in next to him again.

After the movie is over, Logan says, "I think I am going to go to bed. I am tired."

Veronica looks at him with concern and says, "I'll sleep in my Dad's bed so I don't disturb you."

Logan smiles at her and says, "Funny Ronnie." He adds, "Do you have much more studying to do before you come to bed?"

Veronica feels her heart jump when she looks at his handsome face. That slow smile always makes her melt.

She says "Another hour or so. Maybe you should take another pill before you go to sleep."

Logan leans over and kisses her softly and says, "I think I will. Thanks" He leans in and kisses her again, "Don't stay up too late. Even brainiac petite blondes need their sleep."

After another sweet kiss, Logan gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Veronica watches him leave and sighs. It has been like a little bit of heaven having Logan over tonight. He was the Logan she dated; teasing, flirting, downright suggestive but most of all so loving. It was so good to be held by him and get to hold him even for a few minutes. Veronica tries to steel herself for when he remembers. God what is he going to think about the time they spent together?

Back Up nudges her knee and Veronica pats his head and gets up to get his leash. He needs a walk and she needs to clear her head.

**********************

_Two chapters down, one to go........ Thank you all for reading. Let me know if you have anything I could have done better and what you liked. I feel like I have so much to learn and I appreciate you sharing your insights with me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: AU Season Two. Season one is unchanged however Veronica never broke up with Logan during the summer. Logan and Veronica dated most of senior year. There was no bus crash. She never dated Duncan the second time. Duncan is happy with Meg. Veronica helped Logan find out who really killed Felix. Logan broke up with Veronica when he found out she had spent the night with Weevil. Logan has a surfing accident and loses his memory. Thinking he is still dating Veronica, he decides to go home with her and let her look after him. He overhears her talking to Weevil on the phone and learns that Weevil's girlfriend Carmen miscarried their baby and Veronica had been at the hospital all night with them. Now on with the story....._

Veronica wakes up and slowly focuses on her surroundings. She is in her room. She feels a warm body behind her and she realizes that Logan is sleeping behind her spooning her. She feels so warm and comfortable.

This has been the best sleep she has had in a long time. She looks at the clock and sees it is 8am. She tries to remember how she ended up in bed with Logan. She had gone to sleep in her Dad's bed after walking Back Up the night before. She had set the alarm so she could check on Logan who was sleeping in her bed. She checked Logan about 2 am and then went back to bed in her Dad's room. Now it is 8 am and she is in her room. She glances over her shoulder in concern. She didn't wake Logan to check on him since 2 am.

Logan opens his eyes groggily and sees Veronica looking at him in concern. He hugs her small body to his and nuzzles her neck and shoulder. He mumbles "Good Morning."

Veronica watching Logan closely answers, "Good Morning." She questions, "How is your head?"

Logan continues to nuzzle her neck from behind. He says his voice rough with sleep, "Better. It doesn't hurt so much."

Veronica attempts to turn to face Logan. He holds her closer stopping her from turning.

She says, "Good. I was worried because I checked on you at two and then I must have fallen asleep and forgot to set the alarm for four." She frowns and adds, "I'm not sure how I ended up here though."

He tightens his arms briefly around her. He says, "You didn't forget. I woke up about 4am and got up to find you. You were sleeping in your Dad's bed so I shut off the alarm and brought you here."

Obviously concerned, Veronica questions, "You carried me here?"

Logan kisses her shoulder and says, "You are a lightweight Ronnie. Anyways, I missed you."

Veronica says, "Oh." She looks a little anxious.

Logan pulls her closer and signs in happiness. It was nice to wake up with her in his arms.

Veronica starts to pull away and says, "I'd better walk Back Up."

Holding her fast, Logan says, "I walked him at 6am"

Veronica looks shocked. She chastises, "You shouldn't be doing that."

Logan hugs her and says, "I feel much better Ronnie. Don't worry. I just took him to the beach and back. You were tired from all that studying."

Veronica says a little hopefully, "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

Logan says, "I am hungry but let's just lie here for a little while. I like holding you." He inwardly smiles at her frustration. Knowing they are broken up, she is trying to get away from only to be thwarted by him at every turn.

Veronica sighs and says, "I like when you hold me too."

Logan closes his eyes and rubs his hand slowly on Veronica's abdomen. Her skin is so soft and smooth. She smells so good.

****

Logan remembers waking up and finding himself alone in her room. He went to the bathroom and then went to find her. He couldn't blame her for sleeping in her Dad's room. They are broken up and she must be wondering what he is going to say when he remembers what happened between them. She looked so young and vulnerable in her sleep. He remembers the first time they made love and how honored he felt to have her trust him with her body. He knew what a big step it was for her and how afraid she was. He took his time touching her and learning what she liked and what made her flush with arousal.

He felt like all his experiences before her were so he could be the man she needed. He didn't want anyone else. He just wanted to be with Veronica. He thought about how responsive she was to his touch and how much she liked to touch him.

He was so deeply hurt when he found out about her and Weevil. He didn't know if he would ever breathe again without the pain in his chest. He felt so strongly about her. He wasn't kidding when he told Duncan, Meg and Dick that he had planned to marry her someday. He really had. She was it for him. The was the 'one'. She was everything to him. He felt whole with her. He wasn't sure how he got so dependent on her but he had.

Now Logan knows she didn't fool around on him with Weevil, he feels so much relief and so much guilt. He is angry at himself for being such an ass and pushing her away. He is also angry with her for not being totally honest with him. She knows his history with girls fooling around on him. She knows his history with Weevil. Another part of him is a little disappointed that she didn't fight harder for them. She tried to talk to him and when he was firm about not wanting to hear her reasons, she just disappeared from his life and let him go. A final huge part of him was upset that he didn't give her a chance to talk to him. He should have at least talked to her. Their relationship had been worth at least that. With all these thoughts and feelings in his head and heart, he had shut off the alarm, reached down and picked her up, and carried her back to bed with him. He needed to hold her.

*****

Logan and Veronica had cuddled for a while and then finally hunger drove them from their bed. After breakfast, they had walked to the beach and let Back Up play for a while. Logan had relaxed in the sand and watched Veronica play with her dog. Back Up weighed almost as much as she did and it was funny to watch her wrestle with him and throw the ball for him. It is obvious that Back Up loved her and would protect her and die for her. Logan could relate.

They had gone back to her place and studied for a while. Logan had napped after lunch while Veronica went out to run errands. He knew she was going over to visit Carmen. He had given her the out to go by asking her to pick up some ice cream and rent movies. She had agreed and mentioned that she had to run by Mars Investigations and check the phone messages.

She had brought supper home and they had eaten hamburgers. Logan had settled on the couch to watch TV while Veronica did some investigative work for her Dad using her lap top on the island.

Logan looks up from watching the TV and sees Veronica watching him. He tilts his head at her silently questioning.

She quickly looks back down at her lap top and types in some more information.

"Veronica" he says quietly.

She looks up at him. Her eyes widen when she meets his eyes. They are soft and brown and full of emotion. She can see the worry and pain. What causes her breath to catch in her chest is the love. Logan is looking at her with love. He is looking at her like he used to before he thought she was unfaithful.

The emotions rise in Veronica and she feels her eyes tear. She stands up abruptly and looks around as if she doesn't know where to go. She looks back at Logan and back towards the bathroom. She says hurriedly, "I'm going to have a shower."

Veronica turns and heads towards the bathroom. Before she can get there she feels Logan grab her arm and she feels herself being turned around to face Logan. She is pulled into his arms and then he is kissing her. Her emotions bubble up and she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back; really kisses him.

They both pull each other close as if they are trying to become one. This kiss is passionate. This kiss is Camelot. This kiss is Logan and Veronica. This kiss is epic.

Neither one is sure how, but they end up together on Veronica's bed. Logan unerringly finds the pulse point on her neck, bites gently and then soothes the area with his tongue. Veronica moans and arches into his body. His questing hands have pulled up her t-shirt and covered her breasts. He teases her nipples through the bra and hears Veronica's harsh intake of breath. She rubs her lower body against him and Logan moans as he pulls off her t shirt. He kisses her again and her hands are in his hair. Logan breaks the kiss and moves down her neck and over her chest. His hand pulls the bra strap aside until her breast is exposed. His lips close over the nipple and he sucks gently. Veronica moves restless under him and her legs open encasing him between her legs. His hand moves behind her and he unlatches her bra. He pulls it down her arms and his mouth moves over to lathe the other nipple.

Veronica runs her hands through his hair and then pulls his mouth up to meet hers. She kisses him and runs her hands down his back and then moves them to the hem of his t shirt. Logan pulls away slightly to assist her efforts to pull off his shirt. She pulls it up and over his head breaking their kiss for a moment while she tosses it aside. She kisses him again not wanting their lips to be apart. Her questing hands move back down his chest over his nipples and down his abdomen to the waist band of his shorts. Logan's hands caress her breasts and then one wanders down to her shorts and slips under her panties. He cups her intimately and gently rubs her clit with his thumb. He slips one and then two fingers in her. Veronica tosses her head back. Panting a little, she says, "Oh God Logan." She arches in to his palm. Logan works his fingers in and out and leans his head down to lick and tease her nipple. He can feel her begin to tighten around his fingers and he knows she is close.

She pushes him away from her and pushes his shorts and boxers down with her hands. She gently grasps his erection pulling it free of his boxers. Logan assists her and kicks his boxers off his legs. He pulls her shorts and panties down her legs and lets them fall off the bottom of the bed. Logan runs his hands up her leg caressingly to her thigh. Veronica puts her hand down to stop him. He looks up at her. She pulls him up to her and says breathlessly "Logan I need you now." She arches her hips under him rubbing his erection against her. He kisses her neck and says, "Are you still on the pill?"

Veronica stiffens beneath him and he pulls back to look at her.

She meets his gaze and says surprised, "You remember?"

Logan holding her gaze says quietly, "I never forgot."

Veronica's eyes widen and her mouth drops open in shock.

Logan says, "I know you were never with Weevil." He adds, "Or any guy."

Veronica's eyes fill with tears. "How?" she begins to ask him.

Logan interrupts her and says gently, "There was no one else for me either."

Veronica says "Logan what…"

Logan puts his finger over her lips to silence her. He pushes his erection in her opening. Her breath hitches. He says his voice a little ragged, "Are you still on the pill Ronnie?"

She nods and he leans his head down to her. He says with his mouth an inch above hers. "I really need to be inside you Ronnie." Then he kisses her. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and her legs lift to wrap around his waist. Logan pushes into her and they both moan at the sensation.

Logan starts a slow pace but Veronica is past that and arches against him to meet his thrusts. Soon they are driving into each other. Logan feels her contracting around him. She cries out his name. He thrusts a few more times and has his release. He collapses against her breathing heavily. After a few minutes, he turns with her in his arms pulling her onto his chest still joined.

Logan feels Veronica begin to stir. He rubs his hand up and down her back enjoying the softness of her skin and the feel of her close to his body. He knows this peaceful time will soon be over. Veronica is Veronica. She is going to have questions and she may not be happy about the whole faking memory loss thing. Right now, he is just going to enjoy the feeling of being inside her again and having her belong to him.

Veronica lies on Logan's chest feeling completely relaxed and satisfied in his arms. She never thought she would be with him again. When he told her he knew she hadn't been with Eli, her heart jumped in her chest. She had so many questions, but right now she was just going to hold him.

Logan brushes back Veronica's hair and says quietly, "I am so sorry Ronnie. I was wrong to ever think you would fool around on me. I was an idiot."

Veronica lifts her head to look at Logan. "Maybe we should get dressed and go into the living room to have this conversation."

Logan shakes his head and says, "No Ronnie. I want nothing between us.

He keeps her joined to him by pressing his hand on her lower back.

Her eyes are dark with emotions. She bursts out, "How could you think I would cheat on you? How could you think I was like Lilly? How could you think I would do that to do?"

Her eyes fill with tears. Logan gently wipes a tear that has escaped down her cheek. He says, "I shouldn't have said those things to you and I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you were with Weevil."

He takes a deep breath and says, "I have some issues with Weevil."

Veronica says quietly, "Because of him and Lilly."

Logan nods and says, "Partly. The other part is how close you are to him and how you go to him when you need help. I am jealous of that."

Veronica shakes he head and says, "I don't know what to say to you about that Logan. You don't mind when I ask Wallace for help."

Logan answers quietly, "I know. You don't have a brother/sister relationship with Weevil. "

Veronica says firmly, "I don't think of Weevil like that. He is just a friend."

Logan immediately replies, "I get that Ronnie. You have to understand that I am afraid of losing you."

Veronica frustrated, cries out, "Why Logan? Why are you afraid of that?"

Logan takes a deep breath and tells her, "I didn't feel secure with you Ronnie."

Veronica repeats, "Why Logan? I would never fool around on you. I would be there for you."

Logan points out quietly, "Yet you let me go without a fight."

Veronica sharply draws in a breath and says, "Are you saying it is my fault we broke up?"

Logan shakes his head and says, "No Ronnie. I messed up. I know that."

He is silent for a moment and then he says "Please let me try and explain."

Veronica stays quiet looking at him.

He continues, "Do you remember the promise we made to each other on our 3 month anniversary?"

Veronica thinks back on their dinner.

_Logan looks across the table at Veronica and says, "I worry sometimes."_

_Veronica looks up from her meal at him and says, "What do you worry about?"_

_Logan looks seriously at her and says, "I worry that I am going to do something stupid and mess up our relationship."_

_Veronica stares silently at him._

_Logan continues, "I don't have any idea how to be in a relationship Ronnie. I don't really know what to do. I mean Aaron cheated on my mom and she was so unhappy, she just buried herself in booze and pills. The only real long term relationship I was in was with Lilly and it was…. A mess."_

_Veronica says quietly, "I don't know either Logan. My mom cheated on and lied to my Dad their whole marriage. Then she fell into the bottle."_

_Logan reaches across the table and takes Veronica's hand. "You are the only girl I've wanted to have a real relationship with. I love you. I want to make us work."_

_He looks down at his plate for second and then looks up at her. "I know me. I know I am going to screw up and I will lose you."_

_Veronica looks at Logan. She says quietly, "I'll probably screw up first Logan. I know me too."_

_Logan says, "Promise me Ronnie that you will fight for us. I need to know that when you see me screwing up, you won't let me wreck us. Promise me you'll fight for us. I promise you I am going to fight for us too."_

_Veronica nods and says quietly, "I promise Logan."_

Logan says, "I need to have the security in our relationship to know I can screw up Ronnie. I need to know I can make mistakes and it will be OK. I need to know that you will fight for us.

"You can make mistakes Logan." Veronica insists, "I don't expect you to be perfect."

Logan looks at her and sees she does not understand what he is trying to tell her. He tries again, "Veronica I got upset that you spent the night with Weevil. Why didn't you call me? You know the history between Weevil and me."

Sighing Veronica explains, "I was trying to support Carmen and Weevil. I'm sorry. I just didn't think. My cell phone was off in the hospital and when I could call it was very late." She adds, "I guess I just thought you would trust me."

Logan frustrated says, "Why couldn't you just call and tell me where you were and what was going on?"

She sees his upset and says, "It was not my secret to tell."

Logan points out, "If the situation was reversed Veronica what would happen? How would you feel if you got to school only to find out I had been out all night with a girl you hated? I didn't answer your calls or return your calls. When you asked me about it I told you I couldn't tell you what happened but I would never cheat on you."

Veronica just looks at Logan. Then she admits, "I probably wouldn't like it."

Logan continues, "You just totally expected me to trust you."

Veronica says heatedly, "I never gave you any reason not to trust me."

Logan says patiently. "I know Ronnie. I know in my head you wouldn't cheat on me. Obviously I wasn't thinking with my head when I talked to you. I got upset and said stupid things and you let us break up. You didn't even fight for us."

Veronica says, "Logan, I was so hurt when you broke up with me. '

Logan rubs his hand soothingly along her back. "I'm sorry."

Veronica asks, "When did you realize nothing happened between Eli and me?"

Logan answers, "I overheard you talking to him on the phone yesterday afternoon?"

Veronica says shocked, "Yesterday?"

Logan stays quiet while she is thinking. Veronica thinks out loud, "So you pretended to lose your memory before you knew nothing happened?"

Logan says "Yes."

Veronica says, "Why Logan?"

Logan pauses for a few seconds and then says, "I wanted you back. I missed you so much. I wanted to see if we still had anything between us. I wanted to see if I could forgive you and trust you again."

Veronica gets red in her face. Logan can see she is pissed. "You were going to try and forgive me?" Veronica tries to get up off Logan but he holds her close to him.

Veronica hisses, "Let me go Logan."

Logan says quietly, "No Veronica. Nothing between us but the truth."

Veronica glares down at Logan. He says quietly, "Ronnie, do you understand what a huge thing it is for me to consider getting back with you when I thought you fooled around on me? "

Veronica says, "You did it for Lilly all the time."

Logan bursts out, "Don't you get it? I vowed never to let a girl treat me like that again. I was willing to break that vow for you because I missed you so much and I need you so much."

Veronica takes a deep breath and lets it out. She is obviously thinking.

Upset, Veronica blurts, "God Logan. What do I have to do to make you trust me?"

Logan throws the question back her way. He says, "What about you Ronnie? The only person you really trust is your Dad and you have secrets from him."

Veronica sighs and then says "Logan, my Dad has always been there for me. He loves me because he has kept care of me since he held me as a baby. It has taken years to develop that relationship."

"We have known each other since we were twelve," Logan points out.

Veronica says, "We have had so many problems and things between us."

Logan runs his hand gently up and down her spine. He says, "Ronnie we have never been completely open. We have always held back. You are a girl who has secrets and your dad, Wallace, Weevil, Duncan, Meg and your other friends understand and accept that. I need you to let me in Ronnie totally and without reservation."

Veronica sucks in a breath and says, "Logan, you love totally and you hate totally. I am not like that. I hold part of myself in. I am not comfortable with being totally out there. You are asking me to take a huge risk."

Logan takes her face in his hands. He presses his lower body up into hers. Her eyes get huge. Logan says, "You have already let me almost all the way in Ronnie. I know our physical relationship is a big step for you. All I am asking is you to be that open with your heart. Just let me in your heart too."

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Logan I've already let you in my heart further than I have ever let anyone else. I love you. Why isn't that enough?"

Logan leans up and kisses her gently. He explains, "Normal relationships are hard Ronnie."

He moves her bangs from her eyes. "It's harder being us. I am Logan Echolls. My life will always be a media storm. You are Veronica Mars. You attract trouble. The only way we are going to work is for both of us to give 100%."

He pauses for a few seconds and then says, "I think we are worth the risk."

Veronica says quietly, "Don't you think total trust will come with time? We have only been dating a few months and so much has happened in our lives."

Logan says quietly, "We broke up Ronnie."

Veronica points out, "But you got us back together."

Logan says heavily, "But you didn't Ronnie. You didn't fight for us."

Veronica breathes in and lets the air out audibly. She says quietly, "You're right. I would have left for college and let us be over."

Veronica looks at Logan and sees the hurt in his expressive brown eyes. She says "Logan, I am so sorry. I should have tried harder. I was so hurt that you could think I would be like Lilly."

Logan says, "We were both hurting and we let our relationship end."

They are both quiet as they look at each other.

Logan says quietly, "How has your life been without me in it Ronnie?"

Veronica takes a deep breath and says, "Awful Logan. I've missed you so much. I miss taking to you, being with you, touching you."

Logan points out, "Doesn't that tell you something Ronnie?"

Veronica, her voice frustrated says, "You know I need you Logan."

Logan stays silent looking at her.

Veronica looks back at Logan and says, "I don't know what to do Logan. I don't know how to be 100% committed."

Veronica looks pleadingly at Logan. He says quietly. "Actually you do Ronnie."

Veronica looks at Logan puzzled.

Logan says, "Think about it like this. If you and your dad fight, you go away for a few days and you're mad but you come back to him."

Veronica exclaims, "He's my dad!"

Logan says quietly, "I'm Logan."

Veronica's eyes widen. Logan can see her eyes darken with emotion. He sees that she gets what he is saying.

His eyes are full of love. He says "I am the guy who loves you; who will always be there for you; who gets you."

He takes her face in his hands and says, "Here's what I need to know Ronnie. Are you always going to come back even when I make you mad, hurt you and generally act like a jackass?"

Logan lets go of her face and lies back waiting.

Veronica looks down at Logan. Her blue eyes are full of love and she says quietly "Yes, I will."

She takes his face in her hands and says, "Are you going to always come back to me even when I'm judgmental, stubborn and insecure?

Logan says quietly, "Always Ronnie. I love you."

Veronica says, "I love you too Logan."

Logan raises his head and kisses her. He holds his hand behind her head and deepens the kiss. His other hand slides down her back and holds her lower body against him. He feels her intake of breath when she feels him harden inside her. She breaks the kiss and says "I might need of lot of reminding why I want to come back to you." She clenches around his arousal.

Logan's eyes darken and he pulls her back down for a kiss.

Veronica says against his lips "You're mine now." He smiles. Her lips close over his.

The end

***************

_Thank you for reading this story. I love to hear you ideas about what worked and what I could have done differently_.


End file.
